Ink jet recording systems perform recording of images or letters by ejecting ink droplets according to various principles and depositing them onto recording sheets such as paper. The ink jet recording systems have the features that they can perform high-speed printing, produce little noise, are easy in multicolor printing, are great in versatility of patterns to be recorded, and require no development-fixation step, and they have rapidly spread in various uses as devices for recording various figures including Chinese letters and color images. Furthermore, the multicolor ink jetting systems are not inferior in the resulting color images to the multicolor printing according to the plate making systems. Moreover, when a small number of prints are to be produced, because of its cheapness, the systems are being widely applied to the field of full-color image recording.
As for the recording sheets used in the ink jet recording systems, efforts have been made from the side of apparatus or ink composition so that the general woodfree papers and coated papers for printing or writing can be used. However, with improvement in performances of ink jet recording apparatuses or expansion of uses, such as printing speed, minuteness of images, or full-color recording, ink jet recording sheets are also required to have the higher characteristics.
That is, they are required to have the following high image reproducibility: inked dots have a high density and a light and clear color tone; ink is quickly absorbed into the recording sheets, and even when an inked dot overlaps another inked dot, the ink does not flow or blot; inked dots do not diffuse in lateral direction more than needed; and inked dots have smooth and distinct perimeter lines.
Hitherto, papers or films have been used as supports for ink jet recording sheets. However, due to the recent diversification of taste, there have also be developed ink jet recording sheets using fabrics represented by woven fabrics as the supports.
Conventionally, printing of fabrics has been carried out by such printing methods as roller printing, screen printing, transfer printing, and the like, but owing to the recent tendency to produce many kinds of products in small quantities, printing by an ink jet recording method is now investigated. Specifically, Japanese Patent No. 1823665, Japanese Patent No. 1823666, JP-A-61-138785, JP-A-61-138786, and Japanese Patent No. 1785060, etc. disclose methods of carrying out printing on fabrics having an image receiving layer on one side by an ink jet recording method.
At present, printing on fabrics by ink jet recording systems is used for preparation of dyed samples. Apart from the printing field, it is proposed to produce duplicates of pictures utilizing ink jet recording sheets having fabrics as supports (JP-A-10-6700). However, at present, there have not yet been provided ink jet recording sheets from which picture-like, particularly, oil painting-like images can be obtained only by carrying out printing by ink jet recording systems.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an ink jet recording sheet which can give images having a feeling of a picture, especially, an oil painting with maintaining sufficient print density.